


Multipartite

by mangoflavoredsushi



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Canon-Typical Violence, Discrimination, Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Post-Canon, Revenge, Slow Burn, Virus, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoflavoredsushi/pseuds/mangoflavoredsushi
Summary: Post Ex-Aid. Pre Alt Ending. With the final battle won, the press conference over, and the vaccines in development; everyone reluctantly returns to a semi-normal life. But when a chain of events threatens to undo all that CR has worked for; they find themselves tangled into politics, heartache and painful history that's repeating itself way too soon. It'll take so much more than master gaming skills and a doctor's heart to repair the damage done; it'll take a sacrifice not even Emu is willing to make.





	1. Chapter 1

With a heavy sigh, Emu dropped his keys and stethoscope onto his kitchen counter. Pausing just a moment to take in his new environment. His small and slightly crowded apartment was the polar opposite of the hospital; even if it was a bit noisier. It was warm; filled with random medical books and a collection of games that would put the largest arcades to shame. It was almost enough to ease the ache forming in the back of his skull. Almost.

  
Half a year ago the gaming genius had sat in front of a crowd of reporters; head held high as he promised things he was determined to make true. Cures for the Bugster Virus. Restoration of victims. A complete solution to the problem Gemn Corp and the Dan family had created. Each day passing making those dreams and promises farther and farther away. It was eating at Emu; giving him a sense of uselessness he hadn’t felt since he first wore the Driver.

  
Part of him wondered if the others felt the same way he did. Except he hadn't had a chance to ask. Hiiro had turned back to surgery; dedicating himself to saving more than just Bugster victims. Taiga and Nico had finally opened the official clinic and were busy with the startup process. Even Poppy had made herself busy, taking missing person calls and documenting all the people missing from Kamen Rider Chronicle.

  
Emu had simply returned to pediatrics and held on to his Gashat.

  
Victory music brought Emu out of his self-loathing, forcing him to focus on the living area. There, Parado took up his usual spot in the corner; clicking away at his newest conquest. Eyes locked on the screen and almost glazed over. Emu even wondered if the Bugster had noticed his presence.

  
Leaving Parado be for the moment, Emu turned his attention to the other side of the room. A frown crossed his face as his shoulders sagged. The couch that usually hosted Kiriya was empty.

  
The coroner had been spending more and more time at Gemn Corp lately, doing his part to tie up loose ends and oversee the final production of the Bugster vaccines. Between Emu’s own shifts at the hospital and Kiriya burying himself in his research, neither one had actually seen the other in a number of days.

  
Emu didn’t want to complain. It was for the greater good, he shouldn’t be acting like a jealous school girl. Whatever he and Kiriya were was foggy at best. Even when Emu invited him into his home (knowing full and well the coroner loathed sharing CR with his Kuroto), there were no hidden intentions. Now, the intern had to admit, the apartment was just a tad bit warmer when all three occupied it. The second time he sighed was more out of content than frustration.

  
Turning his attention to the one actually in the apartment, Emu cleared his throat and spoke over the game music. “Oi...Parado. Want something to eat?”

  
“Bugsters don’t need to eat.” Parado casually reminded him without looking away. Emu paused for a moment to gather his thoughts.

  
“I know you don’t need to eat. But you can if you want...” He’d seen it himself with Poppy and cake, as well a Kiriya and coffee. “I didn’t see you at all today, have you been here?”

  
Parado nodded.

  
“Guess that's one way to stay out of trouble,” Emu muttered, trying to remember exactly how long it had been since Ex-Aid was needed. With the vaccines in progress, it would be even longer. Emu didn’t know if he should be happy about that or not.

  
“Has Kiriya been home?”

  
“Not since Wednesday.” Emu pretended he didn’t notice the small shutter that followed Parado. That last evening they actually were under the same roof ended with Kiriya watching a documentary about strange deaths and thoroughly traumatizing the Bugster. Something Emu was sure Kiriya would not let him live down for a while. If he ever came home.

  
Parado turned his attention back to his game and Emu found a stack of medical articles he’d been meaning to read. Forgetting food, he flopped down on the unoccupied sofa. A hundred percent sure it would not be used for a good while. Before diving into twelve pages about juvenile diabetes, Emu called over his shoulder.

  
“If Kiriya comes in, turn that down.”

  
A useless dad command in the end. Ten hours later and Emu’s watch was beeping him awake; almost in sync with the victory music from Parado’s game. Letting the magazines hit the floor, Emu shook himself clear and prepped himself for another day.

  


  


*** ***

  


CR sounded just as silent as his apartment; save for the faint buzzing of equipment and DoReMiFa Beat’s cheery tune. With Hiiro’s surgery schedule full until the next month and Taiga running his own clinic, the underground operation room had become a ghost town. Emu didn’t care, though. He made a point to come down as often as he could.

  
Today, Emu was especially glad he did. As he rounded the corner and slipped through the automatic doors, a third sound joined the fray. The familiar clicking of keys on a laptop. Seconds later, actual bodies came into view. Poppy bustling around with her tablet in hand, forcing an uncomfortable Parado to hold onto stacks of paperwork.

  
And the missing Bugster himself, Kujo Kiriya. The culprit behind the clicking noise was halfway hidden behind leaning towers of folders and papers. Emu wondered how much longer it would be before they toppled; and if Kiriya would be buried under them.

  
“Wh..what is all this?” Emu had to ask, bringing everyone's attention upwards.

  
Poppy was the first to actually respond. Grinning from ear to ear as she approached. “Its all of the data and research for the vaccines. It's getting organized and finalized. Ready for the home stretch!”

  
To emphasize her point, she acted like a baseball player and swung an invisible bat. Emu didn’t realize it until it was too late, but he was mimicking her smile. Weaving around a couple of hazardous stacks to lean against the center table, Emu made a point to face Kiriya. Just like Parado and the game, though, the coroner didn’t even look up.

  
“We’re looking at having production done by March. Koboshi is about to have a heart attack about it, too.”

  
Despite having the mental image of Gemn Corps CEO running about like a caffeinated squirrel, Emu found his real smile fading. He caught himself before anyone could notice – or so he thought.

  
“Oi, Poppy. Mind taking these files over to the Ministry of Health? Parado, too. It's a lot.” Kiriya nodded over to a stack of boxes already labeled and ready to go. Both Bugsters complied and were gone within seconds. For the first time in a while, Kiriya turned to face Emu. A knowing smirk already across his face.

  
“You didn’t come home.” Emu took a shot at avoiding the inevitable. Dodging the subject he knew was coming.

  
“I did, actually.”

  
“Parado’s game was too loud...”

  
“Emu, I had five siblings. I can sleep through a little noise.” Kiriya closed his laptop and folded his arms over the top. Emu found himself looking at the floor, unsure how to process this newly learned information. Or how it was revealed. The past tense stung. Badly.

  
“I came back around midnight and someone was sleeping on my couch.” Kirya waited for the sheepish realization to wash over Emu before continuing. “Something eating you, Ace?”

  
Leave it to Kiriya to see right through him. Emu wanted to laugh.

  
Instead, he lied, “No. No. It's nothing.”

  
Kiriya didn’t have to say a word for Emu to crack; the guilt washing over him instantly as he spoke again. “I don’t know what to do after all this.”

  
“I was thinking celebratory drinks, to be honest.” Kiriya cracked his trademark smile, and Emu’s own returned for a brief moment.

  
“No. I mean – its selfish. I shouldn’t -”

  
Kiriya interrupted him. “Emu, you saved the world. I think you’ve earned the right to be a little selfish. Talk to me, Ace.”

  
Emu let out a long sigh as he sank into the nearest couch.

  
“I just got used to being needed this past year. And now, its just...hard to imagine not being Ex-Aid. Not saving people...” Emu felt sheepish as soon as his thoughts formed into words. “I don’t know what comes next...”

  
When he finally had the nerve to look up, Emu found himself unable to read the expression on Kiriya’s face. The silence growing between them getting more and tenser by the second. Emu waited for the coroner to laugh.

It never came.

  
“Emu...you do know you’re a doctor, right? There will not be a time when you’re not saving lives. Cute little lives, at that.” There was a quick pause before the tone changed entirely; Kiriya looking Emu square in the eye. The young doctor swallowed a lump forming in his throat, already unsure of what was coming next.

  
“And just like doctors, Riders will always be needed.”

  
Emu was sure the look on his face echoed his confusion. “But the vaccines...”

  
“The Bugster virus is still a virus, Emu. There's always a chance of mutation. Of new strains appearing. Of superbugs. All of which will be more powerful than a single vaccine. And that...” Kiriya snapped his fingers and pointed. “...is where we come in. Defeat. Data. Research. Repeat.”

  
That sheepish feeling turned into a surge of confidence, twisting with determination. Emu nodded, amused at how easily Kiriya dissolved his insecurities. He opened his mouth to form some sort of response – but before anything could actually be said – the main line of CR chirped to life. As if the phone was instilling Kiriya’s words too.

  
“Yes, this is CR. Yes. Yes. That's...odd. Understood.” Emu slammed the phone down harder than intended, already reaching for his stethoscope. “Pack of Bugsters in the shopping center...”

  
“And who's the ringleader?”

  
“That's the problem. There isn’t one. It's just low levels.”

  
A few seconds of silence confirmed they were both thinking the same thing. Something wasn’t right.

  
Emu inhaled, breaking the silence first. “Defeat. Data. Research. Repeat.”

  
“Defeat. Data. Research. Repeat. And then you buy me drinks when my genius makes your jobs easier, mister still in demand.” Kiriya gave Emu a light shoulder shove as he followed behind.

  
Emu gave a single nod in agreement; already prepared for whatever was to come.

  
“After we take care of this, its a date.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at writing fight scenes. You have been warned.

 

“Guess this how Mufasa felt,” Kiriya grunted, shouldering through a crowd of panicked people. Teeth were clenched as a third oversized handbag found his rib cage. Emu had somehow snaked in front of him, but his clumsiness was becoming a huge disadvantage. Luckily for both of them, their targets were only a few feet away. Even more so, Parado had decided to join the fray. Once the stampede of civilians had passed, the three Riders could see the challenge that lay ahead.

 

Around thirty orange headed groans were wreaking havoc around the stores. Going in random directions; knocking over whatever stood in their path. Generally serving no purpose other than to clear the area and cause chaos. Parado stopped right beside Emu, eyes narrowing as he observed the sight before him.

 

“Something isn’t right,” he said aloud what everyone was thinking. Even though they acted like regular low tiers, every single Bugster was crackling with orange energy. As if they were infected with their own virus.

 

Nobody responded. They only formed a front line with Drivers in hand; going from civilian to Rider in seconds. Paradox and Ex-Aid stood back to back for a split second, silently agreeing to a plan of action. Lazer came forward first, swinging the weaponized wheels of Shakariki Sports. Easily four of the Bugsters were taken out; seizing and glitching for a few moments before fizzing away.

 

Kiriya almost commented on the ease of this fight, until the Bugsters reformed right before his eyes. Instead, he cursed. He wasn’t alone in his plight. Parado and Emu had noticed as well. Still, they carried forward.

 

They split up first. Each taking a few down in a matter of seconds; but only for a few seconds. Some found themselves at the end of a colorful weapon. Others were kicked into oblivion. No matter how they were destroyed, they always made a comeback. Still, the riders persisted. Cutting down weakling after weakling as they searched for an opening; an answer to how to end this fight. And quickly; they were wearing down fast.

 

Emu went through a multitude of form changes, trying to find a final solution. Nothing worked. Not even combining into Mighty Brothers. Swings took out numbers at a time, and they simply returned with a flash of light. Adding a feeling of helplessness to the weariness creeping up on them. Regrouping to form a small line, each fighter took a long look at each other. They didn’t need to speak to know what had to come next.

 

Their weapons announced it first. Critical Strike was coming, and the pack of rapid Bugsters froze. As if ready to accept their fate – or knowing they would just be right back. All three let out frustrated cries as they swung. Final attacks combined into one, shattering every single low tier into unrecognizable pieces.

 

Panting, Emu watched the dust settle. Waiting. Praying that their last resort had actually worked. Nobody wanted to speak, worried that if they did their luck would run out.

 

Their prayers were answered in the worst possible way. Just like before, the bright orange pool of pixels appeared. Only this time they were followed by a bright yellow light, forcing the three riders to shield their eyes. Instead of a group of low tiers, a single figure stood before them. Still glitching like its fallen friends, but unrecognizable as well. As if it had pulled a blurry filter over their helmets.

“Emu...” Parado didn’t bother hiding the uncertainty in his voice. He turned to the other two and looked for reassurance. A suggestion on what to do next. Kiriya took the initiative, throwing caution to the wind as he charged forward. His attempt at taking down their new found foe was met with an empty swing as it moved from the line of fire. Teleporting to the other side of the heroes just like any Bugster could.

 

Emu become the voice of reason. Keeping his guard up, he spoke up. “Who are you? What do you -”

 

His question was answered with violent retaliation. A bright burst of light slamming onto the ground, sending shock waves throughout the ground and everyone flying in different directions. They were out of armor before they hit the ground.

 

Clutching his throbbing shoulder, Emu glared daggers at this new foe. They were obviously a threat – and a powerful one at that. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he needed help. Searching his pockets, Emu activated the communications on his Game Scope. Poppy’s voice rang over first, filled with concern.

 

“Get someone out here. Hiiro. Taiga. We’ve got..something..” Emu couldn’t even describe the cluster they had gotten themselves into. How a horde of low-level Bugsters ended like this, he would never know. He looked up from the hologram in front of him, keeping tabs on his two comrades. Parado was the only one fully visible as he lay on his side panting. Their mysterious opponent was on the move, making way to the part of the shopping center he hadn’t destroyed. Too close to where Kiriya had fallen for Emu’s liking. Shutting off the Scope mid-Poppy rant, Emu started the painful process of getting back up.

 

Kiriya pushed himself into a sitting position, coughing as the smoke and dust swirled around him. His attention turned to the approaching figure and he grit his teeth. “Coming for round two, eh?”

 

Even though it was far from smart to antagonize the enemy, no answer or reaction came. Its simply looked forward. It attention far away from the fighter he’d already taken down.

 

Kiriya saw him second. The strange figure was first. Huddled in the corner of the game store, a boy no older than seven – trying and failing miserably to stay hidden. His whimpers gave him away, even as he covered his own ears. Both coroner and stranger froze, making the following seconds seem like an eternity. One prepared for the worst, glaring daggers in his opponent’s direction and daring him to make a move. The latter accepted that challenge with ease. Just like it had destroyed the horde of Bugsters before him, the being started to glow bright, its radiance echoing the sun above.

 

If it struck like before, there would be no hope for the boy’s survival.

 

Somehow time corrected its self and Kiriya lunged forward. Throwing his own safety out the window, the coroner reached his arms out. He didn’t stop until he had the boy in his grasp and pulled against his chest.

 

Even then, it was too late.

 

Kiriya felt the white burn of that attack for the second time. It scorched his back and sent him flying forward. He didn’t hear Emu or Parado screaming his name. The only and last sound ringing in his ears was the shattering of the glass storefront he was flung through, followed by creaking of a roof caving in.

 

Before the concrete cover them both, Kiriya swore he could just make out the figure before them.

 

*** * ***

 

Emu watched everything unfold in silent horror, hating every fiber of his being that refused to move forward. He didn’t care that the mysterious entity had taken them out with a single blow. His brain told him to move – jump forward and save the person he loved. Latch onto whatever that thing was, despite the odds being against him. With great effort Emu was able to put his feet back under him, only to be pushed back again. The aftershocks of the second blast sent him backward – ending with him flat on his back.

 

He lay there for an unknown amount of time, lost in a daze. His mind was wandering, staring up at the sun and trying to process until reality snapped him back in place.

 

_Kiriya!_

 

Emu was stumbling to his feet long before the spots left his vision. The brightness was gone soon, as well as its creator. But Emu didn’t pay it any mind. His goal was the collapsed building fifty feet away, knowing what lay underneath. He slid onto his knees and gripped whatever bit of rubble he could get his hands on. He called out Kiriya’s name with every piece of debris he tossed aside. Parado was close behind, copying his actions.

 

“What...what was that? How could..” Parado was rambling. Once again he was shaken by the possibility of loss.

 

Emu licked his dry lips and shook his head, “Don’t worry about that right now. We’ve got to..” He stopped for a second when he saw a flash of a burgundy jacket. His heart jolted; the speed at which he was digging increased. One large slab of concrete kept him from his target, taking both his and Parado’s strength to move it aside.

 

Neither one of them cared where it landed. Only what was under. Kiriya on his side, filthy and unresponsive. Emu scrambled forward, placing hands on Kiriya’s shoulder and shaking them. Positive the rules of trauma care didn’t apply to a Bugster, he went into Doctor mode and rolled his friend onto his back.

 

There, a new discovery was made. Kiriya wasn’t alone.

 

In his arms lay an unconscious boy, orange glitches dancing over his skin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, Chapter 3 was supposed to be a hell of a lot longer than this. I had to break it into two parts. So this will add an extra chapter to the entire story. Hopefully, this means four will be uploaded faster.

The boy was a ticking time bomb too close for Emu’s comfort. He and Parado had to act fast. Exhausted and fighting the rising panic, Emu took his favorite gashat in his shaking hands and activated it. Just in time for the unconscious boy to start writing in Kiriya’s arms. Stress hitting its maximum. Before Emu could finish becoming Level One, the orange silhouette of a mutant Bugster was taking shape. Both the boy and Kiriya were sent flying even further back than before.

 

Emu clenched his teeth and hissed, unsure of which to make a grab for. As a doctor, his answer would have been the child. But there was a small sliver of him that wanted to be selfish. Lucky for him, the choice was taken away from him. Parado made a fast grab for Kiriya – who was the closest body to him – and pulled him away from the rubble.

 

Above them screeched a spinning spiked wheel – a form all to familiar to them all.

 

“Motors...” Emu muttered, going forward without hesitation. This was a fight he’d done before – it would be over soon. Separate Motors from the boy; it was easily done in three swings. And next came – the chase. Motors was a runner. It would take next to nothing for him and Lazer to -

 

Emu froze the second Motors hit the pavement. The gold and blue a stark contrast to the almost black concrete. For a moment, he locked eyes with Emu’s visor. A few seconds pause rested between them before Motors bolted away. Emu was left standing in the tatters of his lost battle, silently cursing his luck.

 

The one person he needed to aid him lay in a crumpled heap against Parado. Unaware of what all was going on, just like the boy who needed their help right now. Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Emu let his armor fade. He swallowed.

 

“Contact CR. Tell them we’ve got a case.”

 

*** ***

 

Poppy’s flustered stammering made Kiriya’s skull throb. A headache that had welcomed him to consciousness was getting worse by the minute. Adding to the stinging pain in his back. His precious jacket was torn; he could feel the draft on his shoulders.

 

CR suddenly became busier than it had been in weeks. Emu brought the infected boy into the treatment room while Parado supported Kiriya long enough to deposit him on the office couch. Hiiro had stayed at CR lost enough to help stabilize the child before disappearing again without so much as a parting word. Poppy continued to flutter between watching Emu through the top window and fussing over Kiriya. The latter making a great effort to dodge any treatment offered.

 

“’m fine, Poppy. Just a little sore.” Kiriya argued. He started to stand on shaking feet, but a loud shriek sent shockwaves through his skull. The coroner had no choice but to sit back down. Poppy’s attention was drawn in a third direction.

 

Kyotaro Hinata came through the doors of CR, a hysterical woman, and a frantic Haima. The first two passed by the Bugsters without a second glance, heading down the stairs and leaving the Director behind. Haima stopped beside Poppy, not even bothering to hide the shock at the sight of Kiriya. Before anyone could ask, he explained.

 

“That is Ito Kozue. She's one of the higher-ups at the Ministry of Health. Hiiro contacted me, saying he recognized the boy.” Everyone remained silent as he continued, a little irked that the surgeon had walked out with this information. But understanding the urgency. Haima sighed.

 

“The boy is her grandson, Riichi. I don’t think I have to emphasize the gravity what this means...” Haima sounded the polar opposite of his usual clunky self, worry etched on his aging features.

 

“Meaning we need to finish this quick and get the little guy back on his feet asap.” Kiriya huffed and stood again. This time he stayed upright, despite his vision’s protest. Without another word, he followed the crowd downstairs. Coming into the prognosis mid-conversation.

 

“Riichi’s been infected with Motors.” Emu explained. His face tried to remain neutral as he watched the boy carefully, knowing he was a ticking time bomb. Stress was etched across his face even with him being asleep.

 

“Motors?” Kozue looked even more concerned than ever, tearing her eyes away from Riichi for the first time. Emu hesitated to continue, so Kiriya pushed himself off the door frame. His arms crossed over his chest in an attempt to pull some sort of warmth into him.

 

“Mm. He's the Bugster from Bakusou Bike. We’ve got a vaccine in the works for it, but until then we’ll take care of it the old fashion way,” Kiriya said. Kozue’s face showed clear confusion, silently daring the doctors to continue. Kiriya returned her stare, biting his tongue at the questions he wanted to ask. Emu looked surprised that Kiriya was on his feet, stammering to find an answer.

 

“Ah. Yeah. We’ll have to track the Bugster out there. Motors is one we’ve handled before, so it will be fairly easy. And once he’s defeated, Riichi will be cured.” Emu offered that almost innocent smile he saved for the children's ward.

 

“As long as Riichi avoids stressing any more, he won’t be harmed and he’ll make a full recovery pretty fast. And the faster we work, the better,” Satisfied with the explanation, Kiriya turned his attention back to Emu. “Shall we go, partner?”

 

Emu looked offended at the statement. “You’re not going, Kiriya. You’re -”

 

“Bakusou Bike is my gashat, we’ll clear it quicker together.” Kiriya shrugged off any suggestion of staying behind. Even if he looked like Motors ran him over. “And no arguing in front of the patient.”

 

Emu surrendered, putting the patient’s needs over arguing. He gave Kyotaro a small nod, ignoring whatever Kozue was trying to say next as he elected to follow Kiriya.

 

*** ***

 

**_GAME CLEAR!_ **

 

Usually, the victory shout and music sent a rush of relief through Emu’s veins. This time was different. This time ended with him on the ground, untransformed and using his forearm to shield his eyes from the sun above. In the distance, the lone Bugster screeched and perished, while Kiriya curled on his side with a grim smile on his face. Neither felt like celebrating at the moment.

 

They’d found Motors creating chaos at the local university, the data in the Game Scope making it a lot easier than before. There wasn’t even need for a strategy; neither Emu or Kiriya had to say a thing.

 

Perfectly in sync, they had armored up for the second time that day. Straight to Level Two; Ex-Aid onto the expecting Lazer’s back. He’d pretended he didn’t hear the hissing and cursing, even though Ex-Aid himself flinched under his helmet. And while the race had been relatively easy, there was some hesitation on Lazer’s part.

 

They had barely crossed the finish line first when Lazer swayed; throwing Ex-Aid in a similar fashion to their first ride together. Ex-Aid had been so focused on Motors, he hadn’t expected it at all and hit the ground rolling. Even more that Lazer followed after. Had he been a regular bike he would have been totaled. Instead, they both became civilians again, licking their wounds.

 

The dust settled and Emu pushed himself into a sitting position. Kiriya copied, acting oddly ecstatic for someone who just ate pavement.

 

“Is it me or did you get heavier?” Kiriya huffed out between ragged breaths. Emu scoffed at the suggestion, rising to his feet and reaching a hand out towards his friend.

 

“It's you. You’re seeing Poppy after this, Doctors orders.” with a grunt, he pulled Kiriya to staggering feet and placing a hand on his shoulder. Kiriya hissed like Emu had slapped him, sending the intern even further into doctor mode.

 

“Ordering me around? Find your own ride back then.”

 

“You can’t even take yourself back now -”

 

“Bugsters can teleport, Ace. Did you forget that? Might want to start walking.”

 

With the stress of Motors gone, Emu was able to smile again. Just for a moment before his Game Scope went off. Poppy’s face appeared on the hologram before them, her face full of fear. Emu opened his mouth, but before he could get a word in she was screeching.

 

“Riichi crashed, Emu! Riichi crashed!”

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long and one of the most boring ones to write. It's a lot of political build up and dialogue to what is about to happen next. The next chapter will be 80% drama with some action at the end, though. Then the meaty parts begin. If you conquer this monster, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

“I don’t understand. How did this happen?!”

 

Emu flinched at the verbal assault, even though he was in complete agreement with the smaller woman. Kiriya and he had made it back to the hospital in record time, but Riichi had long since been taken from the underground clinic and into the emergency room. Thankfully, the medical team there was as talented as the CR doctors and were able to stabilize Riichi. Still, he remained comatose with no sure timeline of awakening.

 

Emu and Kiriya had met with Hinata, the Kagami family, and Ito outside his room; but weren't even given a chance to defend themselves before Kozue started her lashing.

 

“Did you not defeat the Bugster?” She shouted, inching closer to the pair. Emu took charge with Hiiro stepping up beside him. Feeling the inkling of support from his coworkers, Emu put on his best neutral face and nodded.

 

“Yes. Motors has been taken care of - “

 

“And did you not say that he would be fine once the Bugster was defeated?” Each time she said Bugster, she phrased it like someone would be talking of dragons or fairy tails. As if it was something that wasn’t real and hadn’t attacked them all.

 

“Usually the virus disappears right after the game clears and the patient recovers...We’ve never seen anything like this...” Emu’s voice got a tad bit quieter as he finished the sentence. He suddenly found the floor interesting as the wheels in his head started to turn.

 

“Maybe...what we saw downtown...” This perked everyone's interest. Emu swallowed the lump in his throat and continued. Realization dawned on Kiriya’s face, starting to put things together as well.

 

“When Riichi was attacked,” Emu felt the air tense, regretting his choice of words instantly. “The Bugsters were acting weird. They didn’t stay down. And then, something appeared.”

 

“Something?” Hinata allowed Emu to continue.

 

“Mhm. It wasn’t clear or anything. But it attacked Riichi. Kiriya - “ Emu sighed. “Kiriya jumped in between them. But it disappeared...like a ghost.”

 

Kozue laughed a hollow laugh. “So we have ghosts now? To go with our Bugsters and Games. Perfect coincidence.”

 

“Ito, just what are you implying happened here? CR has always been -”

 

“You are standing up for your personal creation without seeing what I see, Hinata.”

 

“You’re upset. I understand.”

 

“And rightfully so! Look at this. All this time we let you, and this group slide under our radar. All because of your high success rate. And now that looks like a mistake.” Kozue said everything in one breath and was panting by the end. But she was far from done.

 

“And you - “She turned towards Kiriya, who had taken to leaning against the wall. “When you said Bakusou Bike was yours, what did you mean by that.”

 

The exhaustion was clear on Kiriya’s face. Emu could see him fighting the urge to snark back. He made a move to step in, but a raised hand stopped him. “Emu had Mighty Action. Hiiro’s got Taddle Quest. I ended up with Bakusou Bike. Its how I transformed and saved your grandson. You’re welcome.”

 

The ice in Kiriya’s voice dropped the room temperature a few degrees. Usually, he was one of the more level headed riders. But given the unfolding events, he had a right to be cold. But he was going head to head with the Ice Queen at the moment. And losing.

 

“And we’re a hundred percent sure it wasn’t you who caused this? You didn’t get infected.”

 

There was a silence that loomed over the entire group. All of them realized at the same time. Neither wanted to come out and say it, knowing the consequences would be dire. Kozue looked from doctor to doctor, expecting an answer.

 

Kiriya licked his lips. “Because Bugsters can’t get infected. And I’m a Bugster.”

 

The pin on the grenade was pulled. But instead of an explosion, there was a silence that was so much worse. Ito’s voice was eerily calm now.

 

“So a Bugster is fighting his fellow Bugsters and Director is allowing this all to happen under his watch? How many of your team are Bugsters?”

 

Hinata matched her own with one of his own. “There is four. And I am not allowing anything to happen under my watch. The CR team is one of the hardest working group of people and Bugsters that I have ever worked with. They had nothing to do with what happened to Riichi.”

 

“Nothing directly, maybe. But this is the result of a serious lack of structure. Something I can not overlook and must bring to the rest of the board. I want a thorough investigation launched into the CR department. Starting with the use of these Bugsters. Last I checked, you were only authorized one.”

 

Finally, Emu had enough. Putting in front of Kozue. “Kiriya isn’t the same at Motors. He's not – ever since he came back - he put everything he knows into fighting Bugsters. He’s the reason we have vaccines now. Kiriya -”

 

“Emu.”

 

Emu turned to face Kiriya. Confusion and worry shadowed his features, adding to the ache that was starting in his chest. This was far from fair. Kiriya. CR. Everything he had worked on the past years was being thrown under a bus and shredded. He wanted to say more and defend everything he loved.

 

Nothing that crossed his mind would make the situation better.

 

*** ***

 

“Eh?! That's not fair at all! We can’t infect people! And even if we could, Kiriya wouldn’t.” Poppy tightened the gauze around Emu’s arm, almost too tight to emphasize her words.

 

“Shh. Poppy.” Emu nodded over to the red couch where Kiriya had sprawled out. While Emu was unsure if he was actually asleep or not, he’d rather not take any chances. Rescuing his arm from her grasp and holding it close to his chest, he continued. “You know that. I know that. Everyone here knows that. She didn’t want to know that. Once she found out Kiriya was a Bugster, he was the same as Motors.”

 

“So what is she going to investigate, though?” Poppy had questions that Emu couldn’t answer.

 

“I don’t know, Poppy. I think – maybe she thinks we’ve become ineffective or something. Since Riichi didn’t recover.”

 

Poppy shook her head. “He was cured, though. For a few minutes, he was fine and then...” She bit her lip as if it was her fault. “But the virus was gone, honest!”

 

Emu smiled another fake smile for her sake, even though he was sure they were both feeling the same amount of worry. He found himself staring at the first aid kit on the table.

 

“Hey, Poppy,” he started, trying to word just what had come to his mind. “When Bugsters get injured, how do we heal them? I mean – you don’t – we don’t -treat you guys like we treat people.”

 

Poppy laughed. “Even I don’t actually know, Emu. We’re mostly data, so as long as that isn’t damaged we recover pretty fast.”

 

Emu wasn’t all that pleased with the answer, but he let the subject drop soon after taking a long look at Kiriya. He was asleep, Emu was sure of it now. He didn’t even stir when the computer alarms went off – indicating an incoming phone call. Emu scrambled to his feet and answered. Kyotaro’s stern face appeared on the screen. Emu knew not to expect good news.

 

“Sensei...” Emu started but stopped when Kyotaro shook his head.

 

“I wish I could tell you all I was able to talk Ito down, but once shes set her mind to something, she goes for it. And fast.” the Director bowed his head slightly. “She has a series of questions for Kujo Kiriya, and you as well Emu. I have made sure I will be present for this interview. But I don’t know what she has in mind.”

 

“That was fast...” Poppy frowned.

 

“What does she want? Is she trying to shut us down?” Emu asked. Kyotaro shook his head.

 

“No. I won’t allow that. Her argument is that we are not as regulated as we need to be. That too many liberties have been taken in regard to CR.”

 

“Regulated...” Emu huffed out the word, trying to make sense of it all. He didn’t understand the need to put rules and red flags on saving lives.

 

“I know you’ve had a long day. Both of you. I’m keeping you informed over what's to come over the next few days. I will be there every step, but even I’m unsure of what's going on in her head.” Kyotaro shook his head, and Emu realized how much he was also feeling the pressure.

 

“Nevertheless, I will support CR to the best of my abilities. I know the importance of your work, and I will do everything I can to make sure it does not go to waste.”

 

Emu felt a surge of pride at those words as he bowed deep in appreciation. The screen blanked and left the room quiet once again.

 

 

*** ***

 

“So I’m on trial, huh?” Kiriya was harder to read than usual. He’d taken up his usual spot on the table, arms in front of him while his jacket covered most of Poppy’s bandage work. Emu had left him in her care for the past two nights while he tried (and failed) to get a good nights rest. Poppy had started briefing him the second he came to, and he didn’t like a second of it.

 

“No its..an investigation of CR.” Emu couldn’t even convince himself. This was a witch hunt and everyone knew it.

 

“Should I wear a tie?” Kiriya said.

 

Emu snickered. “Do they make floral print ties?”

 

“Could always look. How about a last meal?”

 

“Kiriya...”

 

Kiriya waved his hand and dismissed anything Emu planned to say. The time for humor was over; it ended when the doors to CR slid open. Just like before Ito Kozue and Hinata Kyotaro made their way in.

 

“I’d like to start off by saying that Riichi did regain consciousness yesterday morning. We were able to get some information from him...” Kyotaro cleared his throat. “He does remember seeing the low tier Bugsters. But as for this other one you mentioned...”

 

“Your ghost.” Kozue spat. Kiriya wanted to snap back, asking her if she thought he jumped through a building for kicks. But Emu’s elbow against his arm stopped him.

 

“He had no memory of it. Some of his recall was fuzzy, though. So we can re-question him at another time.”

 

“That won’t be necessary. This isn’t just about yesterday. This action being taken is not as simple as vengeance for an isolated incident. You might not believe me, but I am more than a professional when it comes to my job.” Her words did not make anyone feel any easier. She continued to her point.

 

“CR has a history – on and off record – of acting without due process. From the beginning when an unknown intern was brought into the fray. To adding Kuroto Dan, the man behind Zero Day, into the team.” She reached into her briefcase and pulled out a stack of folders, making everyone else standing there feel very unprepared. Even Hinata.

 

“What happened with my grandson was just the final straw. Too long board members have turned a blind eye to the happenings of CR. While their work is for the greater good, their methods have been less than ideal.”

 

Finally, Kyotaro got a few words in. “While some of the choices made have been questionable, I have always taken full responsibility in the end. We have kept casualties to a minimum, human and building alike. Each member here I can vouch for, and as for Kuroto, we have him under lock and key.”

 

Kozue flipped through her folder, and Emu wondered how much sleep she lost putting this all together. Probably the same amount as him. Still, something didn’t sit well with him as he watched. Emu wanted to speak up.

 

“Kujo Kiriya,” And so it began. “You received your Gamer Driver with usual methods, correct? Blackmailing one of the CEO’s of Gemn Corp?”

 

“Not my proudest moment,” was all the response Kiriya would give. Emu was uneasy. This sudden onset of stubborn would be anything but helpful.

 

“And you didn’t decide to come forward in the first place because…?”

 

“I wanted to find out more about the Bugster virus. About Zero Day. Let my research prevent something like that from happening again. Call me selfish all you want.”

 

Kozue remains undisturbed. “And the fact that your coworker was killed after finding out of his own infection had no influence on this whatsoever? You were comfortable being a Bugster after all that?”

 

That one stung, Emu could tell. Even Poppy couldn’t hide the shock on her face. Kyotaro cleared his throat loudly, placing a hand on the stack of folders. “Ito. This is irrelevant to this meeting -”

 

“I’m not comfortable being a Bugster at all. And what your stack of paperwork won’t tell you is that I was a living, breathing person first.” Kiriya jerked his thumb over at the game cabinet, knowing that Kuroto was smirking on the inside. “I became this after being murdered, for not keeping my mouth shut by the way.”

 

“You were revived as a Bugster by Dan Masamune, correct. You spent time under his influence.”

 

“Just a few weeks. Only enough time to figure out what was going on, survive a bit and find a way to help this guy out.” Kiriya nodded his head at Emu.

 

“And Dan Masamune has no influence on you whatsoever?”

 

“None.”

 

Just sitting back and listening to the painful back and fourth had exhausted Emu, leaving him at a loss for words. Kyotaro took charge while everyone stewed in the new information.

 

“Kozue, if this is an attempt to discredit a single CR member, I will have to put a stop to this. Despite what you said earlier, this feels personal. I understand your concern about Riichi, but this is becoming a waste of time and resources that could be -”

 

“The vaccines are your creation, correct? The ones currently in production?” Kozue cut Kyotaro off. A bold move.

 

“Yes. With them coming out soon we will be able to cure patients in minutes after identifying their infection.”

 

“And tell me, are we supposed to put all of our faith in a Bugster that was allied with our greatest enemy? Tell me if that sounds promising. How can we be reassured that the effort is completely there?” And now, Kozue’s point was rearing its ugly head.

 

“Hinata, can you honestly put faith into this pack of Bugsters you have? Did Poppy Pipapopo not help with the creation of Kamen Rider Chronicle. And the newest one, wasn’t it him and Kuroto that started the second wave of Bugsters?”

 

“Yes. I can. Because of them, many people - your grandson included -are alive.” Kyotaro didn’t hesitate, even after Kozue’s argument.

 

“Hinata, I’m sorry. But simply relying on your word is what got us into this situation. Me, and a good few others want some solid proof that this department is not out of control. And if we can not reach a compromise, we can take a vote and enforce things.” With a sick look of accomplishment, Ito packed her folders away and gathered herself.

 

“You came here to defend your creation, are you going to join me in the board meeting as well?”

 

Kyotaro stood tall. “It was my plan all along. I will meet you outside.”

 

Everyone was silent until she left the room, then hell broke loose.

 

“That was horrible! She railroaded us! She – she – she!” Poppy couldn’t get out all her feelings on a single breath. She was pacing back and forth and waving her arms. Kiriya stayed still and quiet, staring off at a random corner of the room. And Emu looked to Kyotaro for reassurance; becoming that injured child he’d been years ago.

 

“Don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen. Nothing will change here.” Even the Director didn’t sound convinced.

 

Determined, yes. But not fully sure of himself. Feeling like a father who’d failed his children, Hinata bowed his head in apology and followed Ito. The doors shutting felt more like a prison cell than a rescue center.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I lied. The next chapter will actually be the start of tying all things together. If you're still here after this, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

The following weeks of radio silence prompted the team to shift their focus elsewhere. To the new mystery at hand. The center’s whiteboard was decorated with Emu’s scribble. Words like GHOST, and ZOMBIE BUGSTERS in huge letters, with bullet points under them. While the low tiers have a new word under them, the ghost remained black. Everyone stared at the letter as if they would do something special. Even Hiiro appeared to join the investigation, calmly asking questions to recharge their memory.

 

“So the nobodies just kept appearing?” Hiiro’s first question.

 

“Yeah. It was weird. They were fully destroyed, but came right back.” Emu rubbed his temples as he strained to remember.

 

“Did they have a specific target?”

 

Emu shook his head, looking from Parado to Kiriya. “No, they were just there, wrecking things. You know how they are.”

 

“But -” Parado cut in.

 

“But?” Hiiro cut Parado off, crossing his arms as he waited for the Bugster to continue.

 

“The other thing – it went straight for the kid.”

 

Emu’s eyes widened. “So Riichi was a target? But why?”

 

“I don’t think he was the target...” Kiriya spoke up, taking a seat on the couch. He’d been fully healed and cleared for a few days now, but Emu insisted he still not overwork. Something that was eating at the older man, and driving a wedge between him and Emu.

 

Still, he continued. “He struck at Riichi, instead of just infecting him. He intended to kill him.”

 

A grave silence washed over the group. Even Poppy looked mortified. Emu turned to write more on the board. Riichi’s name and Target with a question mark.

 

“We need to think deeper into this. Why that shopping center? Why Riichi?” Hiiro folded his hands together and closed his eyes. Seconds later, he reopened them. “Coroner...you keep saying he...”

 

Kiriya nodded. “Yeah. The few seconds I saw, it was definitely human shaped. Then we went through the arcade.”

 

That new bit of information brought everyone’s attention to the couch, realization dawning on their faces. Emu’s eyes darted from side to side, trying to find the right words. “You don’t think...there’s something in the arcade?”

 

“You don’t think..we have another Rider on our hands, do we?” Poppy said with a shaky voice. She bit her lip when all eyes turned to her.

 

“That is the last thing we need with that woman on our backs.” Parado groaned.

 

“Alright,” Hiiro broke through the conspiracy theories. “We should talk to the arcade owner then, Emu and I will handle that. The rest of you...”

 

He thought for a moment and shook his head. “I think its best you stay here for the time being.”

 

“In other words, we’re grounded.” Kiriya sighed. He understood where Hiiro was coming from, but it still stung. More than he wanted to let on. Not adding more fuel to the fire was the best choice. Unlike Poppy and Parado, who wanted to protest, he was content typing away on his laptop.

 

“Until we hear otherwise, we can’t be too cautious.” Emu agreed with Hiiro, offering a half smile to everyone. When it wasn’t returned, he surrendered and followed the surgeon upstairs.

 

*** ***

 

It was obvious the city was used to the Bugsters. It had been a little over a month since the stampede, but the shopping center was bustling once again. Even with some of the stores boarded up still, there was a peaceful feeling about the place. As if everyone had forgotten about the disaster already. Deep down, Emu was annoyed.

 

Hiiro took the lead when they entered the arcade. The small store was still recovering. Merchandise was replaced and on shelves, but the cabinets and actual gaming systems were off. A couple of classics lay in pieces; one Emu fondly remembered enjoying as a child. Placing his arm on the counter, he cleared his throat to get the keeper’s attention.

 

From behind the glass appeared a scrawny older man. His graying hair and thick glasses screaming the stereotype of a basement dwelling gamer. Part of Emu wondered if this would have been him in ten years, had he not found the path he’d taken. Hiiro took charge.

 

“I’m Doctor Kagami, and this is Doctor Houjou. We’re from Seito University Hospital.” They both lowered their heads, the store owner as well.

 

“Ah. You were one on television.” The man pointed at Emu. “I’m Takahara Koki. What can I do for you?”

 

“Last month, we had a group of Bugsters in the area...”

 

“Annoying critters. Destroyed the place. Scared the kids.” Koki tsked.

 

“Uhm. Do you happen to know who Kozue Riichi is?” Emu derailed the conversation, letting his curiosity get the best of him. He tried to ignore the look of annoyance Hiiro gave him.

 

Koki nodded. “Riichi comes by here often. More for the manga than the games. Haven't seen him in a while, though.”

 

Emu pressed on. “Was he here the day the store was destroyed?”

 

Koki shook his head, “I didn’t see him. But then again, when those things showed everyone started running. Is he alright?”

 

Silencing himself, Emu took in the information. Riichi’s infection was random. While he was happy the boy wasn’t a target; it brought more questions. Ones that Hiiro was already asking.

 

“Is there anything that would make this store a target? Anything out of the ordinary?”

 

Koki looked genuinely confused, and something else that Emu couldn’t quite put his finger on. While the older man stammered and denied anything unusual, he looked around the small shop. Drinks for sale. Games, books, and figures to buy. A good selection of arcade cabinets that would make this place a good after-school spot. Nothing that made it any different than any of the other city arcades. And nothing that would appeal to a Bugster.

 

Once again, the intern was stumped.

 

Hiiro dismissed himself and offered the shopkeep a card in case he recalled anything, and Emu left feeling like he had wasted his time. Stepping out into the sunlight again, he almost collided with his colleague.

 

“He’s hiding something.” was all the surgeon said, taking one final look at the store. Emu felt a surge of hope rising in his chest – just when he was about to chalk it up to a series of random encounters, Hiiro’s attention to detail pulled him back.

 

“What do we do now?”

 

Emu’s phone answered the question for them, it’s familiar tune loudly chiming in his pocket.

 

 

*** ***

 

 

That time it was Kiriya, trying to make a joke out of a serious situation. Even though Emu could read right through the sarcasm and into the true tone of his comments.

 

“We’re being punished.” His comment mimicked Poppy’s singsong voice, even though his voice was deadpan. Emu – who had dropped everything and returned to CR – glanced from Bugster to Bugster, then to Kyotaro Hinata and finally Koboshi Tsukuru. An odd pair; and judging by how uncomfortable Tuskuru looked, not a good one.

 

“I did all I could, Kiriya. Trust me, I fought against everything. But, this is the closest thing to a compromise we are going to get for the time being. Until I can prove otherwise.” Hinata sounded defeated.

 

“It's a shitty compromise. Dangerous, even.” There was venom in Kiriya’s words. And Emu couldn’t blame him. Tsukuru cleared his throat and opened the black case on the table. Instead of Gashats inside, there were four bands, each with a silver rivet along the side of them. Emu swallowed, uneasy with how much they looked like dog collars. Especially since Kozue had referred to the Bugsters as a pack.

 

“Until further notice, each Bugster employed by CR will be required to stay in the center, unless directly helping a Rider. We will be keeping track of them with these...” Hinata spoke formally.

 

“Woof.” Kiriya huffed.

 

“And until further notice, the development of the vaccines will be halted.”

 

That was the final straw. Kiriya stopped moping and stood, pushing past Poppy and advancing towards Kyotaro. While the older man didn’t look phased, Emu took no chances and stood in between. He couldn’t get a word in before Kiriya was raising his voice.

 

“Alright. Alright. Shes got her way – wrangle the Bugsters she hates. I get it. But this – this punishes innocent people. Humans like her grandson...” The tough act dropped rapidly and Kiriya’s head hung. Poppy took back her spot and stood beside him.

 

“I’ll take the blame here, for everything. Just – don’t punish everyone else because I wasn’t fast enough.”

 

Emu’s heart sank, unable to find any sort of words to help. Poppy had muttered Kiriya’s name under her breath, offering her support with a single word. Still, Hinata refused to budge.

 

“I’m not going to let you confess to something you did not do, Kujo Kiriya. Nor am I going to stop pushing these vaccines forward. Trust me, we will be fighting this for a while. But until then, I need you four to keep your heads down for a while.”

 

Poppy looked over a Kyotaro, a sad smile gracing her face. She became the first one to step forward, accepting the messed up fate that had been handed to him. Followed by Kiriya, then Parado. Last was the Gamemaster himself.

 

Emu hadn’t been given a chance to update everyone on the interview; this new bump in the road had taken priority. Everyone in CR had put up a wall, despite acting like they were alright. Emu tried to join in on the false submission. But when the end of the day came, it hit him just as hard as it had the others. When he had been given the clear to go home – and opened the door to a quiet and empty apartment.

 

It became a painful reminder of how fast things fell to pieces.


	6. Chapter 6

“So you saw Riichi right outside the arcade?” Emu paced back and forth, scribbling everything down on a note pad that had seen its share of better days. Kiriya laid on his favorite couch with his arm draped over his eyes; his jaw was clenched in irritation.

 

Overnight – less than twenty-four hours – had turned the environment at CR into a barren ice land. Borderline toxic. Emu had rushed out the door as earlier as possible and felt the chill as soon as he entered. It was totally quiet – not even theme music from DoReMiFa Beat was playing. A sign that Poppy was feeling just as down as the others. Parado had claimed the corner in recovery and had been tapping away at his handheld for who knows how long. Not even Kiriya had acknowledged him when he entered.

 

Until Emu had spoken up; slamming his bag down on the table and declaring a need to find the complete truth. No matter how long it took – and it had taken an hour and a half so far. Emu asking questions, Kiriya answering and recalling whatever detail he could find. The latter was already taxed; the combination of an early start and the rising depression already taking its toll. Still, Emu persisted.

 

“Mm. He was hiding behind the chalk sign. I think I saw him first – no. I followed the – ghost.” Kiriya shifted, closing his eyes and trying to picture that day. Despite the turmoil he was feeling, he was more than willing to answer this line of questioning. Not because it was coming from Emu, but because it was neutral.

 

“I wasn’t fast enough to block it. But I bolted the second I saw the sword raise..”

 

Emu snapped his head up as he continued writing. “Sword? So he had a weapon.”

 

“What did it look like?” Poppy joined in on the questioning, her own faced determined. Kiriya bit his lip and focused, going silent for a few minutes before cursing and shaking his head.

 

“Just an orange sword – I mean, it was a larger one. But still, most of him was orange and fuzzy.”

 

Emu deflated, but pressed forward. “Did it look like he went towards Riichi first, or was he headed that way anyway?”

 

Kiriya exhaled. “He was headed that way, saw the kid and attacked.”

 

Poppy let a small smile grace her face. “So Hiiro might be right. The arcade was a target.”

 

“I think so. None of the other stores had direct damage like his. Only things that were in the way of the Bugsters.” Emu said. He remembered how the other stores were functioning well, while the arcade was still being patched up. Still, it didn’t make sense. Even with the Bugsters being characters from games, there would be nothing of use to them from an arcade. Emu noted to investigate further.

 

“There wasn’t any way for me to block him,” Kiriya spoke up, not even bothering to get up. “I saw it coming, so I just grabbed the kid –“

 

Poppy let her hands come up, placing them on her own collar. “Kiriya….you do know – that none of this is your fault, right? Nobody thinks what she does.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah. Except for a board full of people that can put us on leashes.”

 

Emu started to say something; to let his friend know he agreed with her words. Before he could, Kiriya pushed himself to his feet and disappeared downstairs. Emu watched him disappear before turning to Poppy. He didn’t even have to ask.

 

“He isn’t taking all this very well,” Poppy confirmed. Emu winced and turned around, determined to close the gap between him and Kiriya. Setting his notebook down, Emu took the spiral steps downward to find Kiriya perched in his second favorite spot. He didn’t make any effort to move, even after Emu leaned against the wall beside him. Neither knew what to say – or do – next.

 

“She got to you...” Emu started. Kiriya snorted.

“More than I want to admit.” He put on his sunglasses, even though he didn’t need them indoors. Something Emu figured as a defense mechanism. Hide behind the shades, nobody can see how you really feel. Unfortunately, it no longer worked. Not on Emu. Sliding down into a sitting position, he waited for Kiriya to continue.

 

“It alright, though. I needed to be reminded anyway.” There it was, the walls starting to build. Emu already had a hammer.

 

“Did you forget something?”

 

“Something very important, Ace.”

 

If Kiriya thought for even a second that Emu was going to let it drop, he was dead wrong. No pun intended. Neither of them budged, but Kiriya was too worn to keep up the facade. He surrendered.

 

“I forgot I was a Bugster, Ace. Can you believe that?” He laughed, reaching up to remove his sunglasses. Emu’s face hardened.

 

“I forgot I’m the same thing you fight on a daily basis – the same thing Jungo would’ve rather died than become. I’m the same thing as Masamune..and Kuroto….Graphite.”

 

Emu didn’t like where this was going at all. “But you’re the same thing as Poppy! And she -”

 

“Helped start Kamen Rider Chronicle.”

 

“She didn’t realize...”

 

“I know. And it's hard to see when you know us like you, and Hiiro all of them do. But – we are capable of these things. The things that Ito..y’know.” Kiriya huffed out a long sigh.

 

Emu could fully feel the weight that burdened the Bugsters. They didn’t ask to be what they were, but still suffered the consequences of being them. And with Ito’s influence at every turn, it wouldn’t matter how much good they did. They would always be Bugsters. And Kiriya, who wasn’t one to begin with, was taking it the hardest.

 

“You don’t want to be a Bugster...”

 

“I don’t care what I am, Emu. I just want to be the good guy.”

 

Emu couldn’t focus on a single thing to say; this throat was suddenly dry.

 

“I’m going to fix this, Kiriya. All of it, I promise. I -”

 

“It's back! It's back!” Poppy’s face appeared over the railing; excitement and panic written all over it. “Emu! Its back at the arcade!”

 

Whatever hint of a moment they were having was over and Emu was on his feet. He didn’t even feel the steps under him as he flew upwards. Kiriya was right behind him, looking just as frantic as Poppy.

 

“We’re not taking any chances this time. Poppy, call everyone.” Emu barked. He didn’t have to say anything to the others, they were gone in a flash of oranges and blues.

 

*** ***

 

They stood in a line, effectively trapping this blur of energy between themselves and the arcade. Poppy and Nico stayed a ways back, offering support in whatever way they could. Neither she or Taiga had asked what was going on. They simply came when needed and expected an explanation later.

 

Hiiro took a single step forward, watching and planning their next move. This thing had taken three Riders out with one hit. There wasn’t any room for mistakes.

 

“I knew that old man was hiding something.” He said. Emu nodded, already plotting to tear apart the game center when all of this was over. The current matter at hand was more pressing, though. And seconds later, everyone was armored on. Not taking a single chance, they pulled out their best. Snipe looking like a warship; Legacy looking like a final hero of a fantasy game. Emu’s choice was his default, taking a gamble on both Kiriya and Parado’s ability to co-op with him.

 

The stage changed around them, grabbing the attention of their target. Before it had a chance to turn around, Taiga opened fire. The rapid shots causing a cloud of dust to be kicked up. Hiiro took advantage and charged forward. Emu followed and took the opposite side, swinging and hitting; then pulling back to let Parado do damage. Between the three of them and the element of surprise, there was success in their strike.

 

Nobody was given a chance to celebrate. After Hiiro landed the fifth blow and let Taiga fire another round, the monster took his turn to strike. Emu could barely make out the fuzzy shape of a sword before it swung down, colliding with Hiiro’s own. They power struggled for a few moments before pushing each other back.

 

“It can’t be -” Emu heard Hiiro curse. He didn’t have time to dwell on its meaning. He took advantage of Parado’s aggressive attacks to ride forward on Lazer. Emu’s focus was on keeping balance and landing blows, knowing Kiriya would move as he pleased. Even with two extra fighters, the challenge was still there.

 

“Oi, Emu. Go low.” Kiriya’s voice ordered from below him. Emu did just that, aiming close to the ground as Lazer leaned and slid. Both of them landed a low blow, Emu with Breaker and Lazer with his front tires. It was one of the best moves so far. Their enemy toppled forward still clinging to his weapon. Everyone pulled back, opting to regroup for a moment instead of making a rash move. They kept their weapons ready, Emu’s free hand clinging too tightly one of the handlebars.

 

The dust settled and their target started to rise. Emu’s eye widened under his helmet. No longer was the monster blurred. Just like Kiriya had described, they were fighting a man. Not just any man, a face from their recent past. Standing in front of them – Chronos himself. His usual green accents were replaced with Bugster orange, and a few flickers of data shifted across his chest.

 

“Can’t be...” Parado whispered. Emu could feel the fear rising in his own chest and tightened his grip. He could feel Lazer shifting under him and clearing his throat.

 

“Now’s not the time to wonder, Ace!” He revved up and snapped Emu out of whatever trance he was trying to put himself in. Hiiro and Taiga had already started their attack. The latter fired at will; while his comrade rushed ahead with his own weapon raised. Chronos swung wide and sent them both back. Lazer took advantage and drove through the dust with Emu swinging. Just like the last time, they circled Chronos close. Kiriya focusing on keeping distance and his partner seated while Emu dealt the blows.

 

Chronos wouldn’t be fooled again. He swung again – successfully separating Rider from Bike. Emu rolled to the right, and Kiriya ended up sliding on his side and stumbling out of his transformation. Chronos’ focus remained right as he casually walked towards Emu’s landing spot. He poised to strike and started swinging down – only to be parried by Parado, who locked blades with him and stood strong. One. Two. Three times they were able to collide. Chronos took any opening he could find, but Parado closed them.

 

Parado thought he had control. Until the fourth blow found his ribcage. Parado heaved forward – right into another hit. The hilt of Chronos’ sword cracked across the Bugster’s jaw, and just like the others – Parado hit the dirt and lost his armor. Emu closed the gap between them; scrambling forward and becoming a human shield. He stopped two move hits from above before Taiga was able to intervene. Both sniper and swordsman were able to get Chronos turned around and attacking them.

 

Emu’s mistake came in the form of compassion. Turning to look at Parado and assure he was alright. Parado nodded, but in a fraction of a second his face turned to horror and he shouted out a warning. Chronos had shifted his attention back to Emu, coming up fast with his blade raised. Emu saw it coming in slow motion and still didn’t have enough time to react. All he could do was throw up his arms and accept the blow, closing his eyes and praying it was just him and not Parado.

 

It was neither. The hit never came. Emu heard the blade hit but felt nothing. Letting out the air he’d sucked in, he opened his eyes and dared to look up. Instantly, regret flooded his senses. Making his body unresponsive to his brains commands. Emu couldn’t move; couldn’t speak. Only stay were he was and listen to his heart shatter.

 

Kiriya took up the space between them, his hands with a death grip on Chronos’ wrist while the older man’s sword ran through his chest. Just like their new enemy, flickers of orange data started to jump over Kiriya’s body. Chronos pulled his arm back, releasing his weapon and letting Kiriya fall to his knees. Emu snapped back to life, rising to his feet at a speed he didn’t know existed. Chronos still had the advantage and now, a hostage. He removed the Buggle Driver from its buckle just as Emu surged forward; stabbing the prongs of the device into the back of Kiriya’s neck without a shred of hesitation.

 

Now Emu was screaming; a pure rage-filled cry that almost doubled his strength. He closed the gap between them, just as the coroner faded into a mess of orange and black pixels. Emu just swung; lashing out like a mad man. He didn’t care what – or who - got in his way. As long as he hit, and hit Chronos. He didn’t hear anyone calling his name. Nor did he care how reckless he had become. Emu was pushing forward by pushing Chronos back, making sure the older man could do nothing but brace himself. Just like Emu had moments ago.

 

One small slip and Emu was knocked back. Chronos took full advantage of that small gap and swung again. Successfully he swiped across Emu’s chest armor; sending sparks flying and the health gauge desperately low. With a strangled cry, Emu rolled out of his henshin; fists hitting the ground out of frustration.

 

“Kiriya...” Emu panted out. “What did you do to Kiriya…?”

 

Even though he’d been defeated, his face still held anger and defiance. As if he dared Chronos to continue. A dare that the accepted. Without a word, the glitching Rider removed the Gashat from the driver. Holding it out in front of him, only inches above Emu’s face.

 

“What...say something...is that...” Emu reached up, wanting nothing more than to snatch the small device from Chronos’ grip. Deep down he knew – Kiriya was in there. Just like he had been after that Christmas.

 

“Give him back...” The adrenaline was gone, leaving Emu on the verge of begging. He looked around at his equally exhausted comrades, asking their forgiveness.

 

Chronos responded by gripping the gashat tight. So tight that it crushed under the pressure; the pieces falling to the ground by Emu’s feet.


	7. Chapter 7

 

“Stop talking!” Taiga had the shop owner by the collar of his shirt. His age and strength advantage in keeping the older man pinned against the store’s wall. Koki looked terrified the second they walked through the boarded doors. He’d tried to bolt, but Hiiro was faster. Taiga wasn’t far behind and was the first to get physical. It turned Koki into a blubbering mess instantly. Unfortunately, neither Rider was in the mood. Reeling from the earlier events had worn their patience paper thin. Koki found a scrap of backbone and rambled further.

 

“You can’t just burst into my business and – I’ll report you. You’re doctors – I’ll have your license revoked.”

 

Taiga smirked, a crazed fire in his eyes that even make Hiiro uncomfortable. “I don’t have a license.”

 

Those four words shut Koki down instantly, and he slumped. Knowing there wasn’t a shred of fight left in the older man, Taiga let go and stood back. He let the calmer Hiiro take charge.

 

“Twice. This place has been a target. And now – one of ours is hurt.” Hiiro waited, letting that source of information sink in. Koki’s gaze lowered. His eyes shifted back and forth. His guilt was becoming painfully obvious. Hiiro took it and ran.

 

“So. You could start filling us on in on what exactly is going on. Or with one phone call, I can have this building under quarantine. Hazmat suits and everything.” Hiiro stepped out of character. Mimicking Taiga’s aggression with some of his own. Even if it was an empty threat, it caught Koki’s attention.

 

“Listen. Listen. All I do here is run an arcade and sell collectibles, alright? So unless the thing wants to buy a mint Ultraman Baltan, or have a few rounds of Taiko. I’ve got nothing.” He put his arms up in submission.

 

Neither Taiga or Hiiro budged, adding to Koki’s anxiety.

 

“Nothing at all?” Taiga emphasized every word, his expression daring Koki to look him in the eye. “If it's truly nothing, then we can walk out of here and never return?”

 

“You can.” Koki tried to sound indignant. Taiga put his hands in his coat pocket before turning to face Hiiro.

 

“Then we won’t return. Even when he comes back. Two people have already been injured because of this place, we don’t need any more casualties of our own. How many are because of your store -”

 

“Hey now! You can’t do that. You’re supposed to save people. You’re doctors-”

 

“Not anymore.” Taiga reminded him. “Now, you have until we get to the door to tell us what you are hiding.”

 

Neither doctor took more than three steps before Koki spoke up.

 

“Alright. Alright. You’ve got to understand. I’m a collector..”

 

_*** ***_

 

“Fix him!” Emu was uncharacteristically aggressive - more so than before – as he shoved the pieces of the Gashat into Kuroto’s arms. The former CEO stood silent for once, still trying to process what had just happened. One second he was alone in CR, being left behind by the party. And the next he was yanked from his prison (not that he was complaining), by a terrified and angry Emu barking orders at him. Usually, he would have scoffed anyone demanding anything from him. But the mood of the others matched the interns, so he settled for looking at the damage done.

 

Poppy had tried to get Emu to sit down, but he pushed her and her first aid kit aside to hover over Kuroto. There was a tense silence in the room as the Gamemaster inspected the damage; picking up every piece and looking it over carefully. He groaned and placed a hand on his forehead.

 

“The Gashat breaking isn’t that serious – those can easily be rebuilt.” Kuroto paused, letting the suspense rise. When it got no reaction whatsoever, he continued. “What needs to be salvaged is the data inside.”

 

A tense silence settled over the small group. Kuroto ended it. “So what exactly happened to this, anyway?”

 

“Chronos happened,” Nico replied. Her tone was short and she didn’t look up from her phone.

 

“My father is dead.” There was definite aggression in his voice. Kuroto was already halfway through piecing the small device together. Poppy realized just how much she would have to explain. Fortunately, she wasn’t alone. Nico was there to help.

 

“We know. But we know what we saw. And it was Chronos. Orange and black and falling apart.” She scoffed, finally tucking the phone away.

 

“How about the whole story instead of senseless trivia? After all, you did leave me behind.” Kuroto said. His attention was already on the screen of his laptop.

 

The young gamer took charge of the retelling along with Poppy. Emu, feeling more useless than ever, found the space beside Parado inviting. His shoulder barely brushed against the Bugster’s, but he could feel the nervous energy. Parado didn’t have to say a word. Emu understood. Loss was still new to him. And for it to be someone he had grown closer to over the past months – Parado was a mess of mixed emotions. Emu didn’t have to say a word, though. His presence was enough reassurance.

 

“So Dan Masamune returns as a Bugster as well.” Kuroto took his hands away from his laptop briefly, snapping his fingers and pointing to the two confused girls across from him. Nico and Poppy leaned forward, ready to listen to the explanation that was coming. Hearing Emu shifting in the distance made him continue typing. Opting to multi-task than incur the wrath of anybody in the room.

 

“If I had to guess, what you saw was left over data. Scraps left behind. Enough to take shape, not enough to exist like us. “

 

“But he was so powerful...probably more than he originally was.” Poppy chimed in, cringing as she recalled the fight.

 

“Bugsters are always stronger when they are out of control. Think about how they are when you first separate them from their host.”

 

“But why now? Why after so long does he reappear? None of this makes sense.” Nico took a seat across from Kuroto. The older man shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Probably took some time to restore. And will take even more to complete himself.”

 

“So you think he’s trying to complete himself? But how?!” Nico asked.

 

“The same way that I did from the sounds of it. But that way is gone now.” Kuroto had the Gashat nearly pieced together, a soldering iron smoking in his hand. He didn’t have to look up to know that the girls wanted an explanation. “Every one of us is made from game data. So to fully exist, we need that game...”

 

“Like father like son. And the game Chronos came from was Chronicle...” Nico caught on first. Poppy next.

 

“And there are no copies of Chronicle left. We had them all destroyed.”

 

Kuroto nodded, his knowing smile already on his face. “Exactly.. So there’s no way he can fully restore.”

 

“Actually, there is.” A new voice joined the fray, turning the attention of the entire room to the entrance. Hiiro and Taiga had returned. Both wearing equally grim expressions on their faces. In Hiiro’s hand was a small case, eerily similar to the ones they had seen a dozen times before. One that sole purpose was to transport Gashats. A room full of medical professionals could easily put two and two together.

 

“Where?” Emu only had to say one word. He didn’t even have to get up; only shifting slightly in his spot to get a better view.

 

“The Arcade. Guy had it in his personal collection. Like it was some anime figure...” Taiga scoffed. He stood behind Hiiro as he opened the case, revealing the green and black Gashat inside. In perfect condition, as any collector would keep it.

 

“So all we have to do is keep this from him, and he can’t restore,” Emu said, a small spark of rage building up inside of him. Kiriya was seriously hurt over something that should have been taken care of a long time ago. And even worse, over something that had been preventable – had he been more pressing at the first Arcade visit. Emu was cursing, unsure who his anger should be directed at.

 

“But you know what this also means? We have something to lure him out. Take out every bit of data in one go.” Nico said, already smirking with her fists clenched. There was a wave of random murmurs as everyone weighed their options. Hiiro put his hands in his coat pocket and stepped back; taking in the feel of the room. There was a tense aura, a strong mix of anxiety and remorse. He could easily guess why.

 

“The coroner? Is he back?” Hiiro asked. He scanned the crowd once more for his answer and tsked when he found none.

 

It was honestly the first time Kuroto had noticed the lack of Kiriya. He looked up from the screen of his laptop and copied Hiiro – looking around as if the second time would change the result. “Where’d he wander off to now?”

 

“He didn’t wander – he’s in the Gashat we gave you. Chronos put him there.”

 

“You think...Kujo Kiriya is in here?” Kuroto stopped completely, holding up the repaired Gashat. “That's impossible.”

 

Something rattled in Parado’s chest – something he knew Emu was feeling too. The intern rose to his feet, his fists clenched tight. Licking his lips, he started to come closer to the work station. Parado could feel the sludge of emotions coursing through him. He didn’t know why, but it brought him to his feet as well. As if he couldn’t keep a distance between himself and Emu.

 

“What did you say?” Emu’s voice was low, dangerously close to how he sounded when fighting.

 

“Kujo Kiriya isn’t in this. It’s not possible.” Kuroto’s tone was getting short again.

 

“But we saw it, Kuroto. Chrono’s used the Bugvisor on Kiriya! And he broke the Gashat and -” Poppy was cut off.

 

“Were you not listening earlier?! You can’t just put a Bugster into a random Gashsat. We aren't hermit crabs!” Kuroto was shouting now. “Each Bugster has their own coding. You don’t see Revolt coming out of Mighty Action X! Kujo Kiriya won’t be in here, even when I put it together.”

 

“But I saw -” Again, Poppy was cut off. This time by Kuroto storming across the room.

 

“Emu. Was Kiriya in the Bugvisor?”

 

“I...” Emu trailed off, trying to find the correct answer.

 

“Did you see Kujo Kiriya in the Bugvisor?!” Kuroto was screaming. His face came dangerously close to Emu’s, gripping his shoulders tight as he raved. He didn’t stop stepping forward and succeeded in pushing the intern back a few steps.

 

“No!” Emu shouted back, flailing his arms around and pushing Kuroto off him. His head shook from side to side rapidly as he fought the rising panic. Twisting with denial as searched through his memories. Silently he hoped; he prayed. That for just a split second he saw Kiriya on the yellow screen. But, as much as we wanted, he couldn’t picture it. “He just..came is undone. Just like Parado did when -”

 

“No. No. No. No.” Emu chanted over and over. Poppy moved over to try to offer comfort, only to be shouldered away. “You’re wrong, Kuroto. Just keep working on that – and even if it isn’t...”

 

Kuroto pushed the long done Gashat into his own driver, pressing the front button with his face blank. Nothing happened. Nobody expected anything to.

 

“-then we’ll figure something out!” Emu was screaming now too, reeling like someone had struck him. The realization washed over the small group, but Emu’s reaction said it all. Once again, they’d lost Kiriya to a member of the Dan family. The final decision was made without another word; only Emu taking hold of the final Chronicle Gashat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Yeah. I know what you're thinking. You waited a month for this crappy chapter?


	8. Chapter 8

_The hall was darker than he remembered. A stark contrast to the bright whites of CR, where he spent most of his days. The fluorescent lights occasionally flickered for dramatic effect. There wasn’t a soul in sight, but that wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. It was the Morgue after all. Kiriya was one of a kind, though. The morgue was his home away from CR, even if he actually wasn’t supposed to show his face._

 

_He shuffled about, feeling oddly content. CR and Emu’s apartment may be his current living quarters, but there was a spot in the depths of his heart that adored the underground office. It was quiet; peaceful even. And the eerie atmosphere made it easy to be avoided._

 

_Kiriya’s attention was so caught up in the atmosphere; he realized a tad too late that he wasn’t alone. Luckily for him, his company wasn’t a threat._

 

“ _It's late.”_

 

“ _I know.”_

 

“ _Then why are you here, Jungo?”_

 

“ _I’m always here...”_

 

Drops of water landed on his forehead, forcing Kiriya into a blurry reality. He flinched and inhaled, hissing out the gathered air through clenched teeth. Too many things wanted to process at once, fighting to a spot to register into his senses. His ears heard waves in the distance; tongue tasted salt. The Ocean. Next came the burning; a white-hot agony that coursed through his body. Starting at his chest going to his fingertips. A painfully familiar feeling; one that he thought he’d never feel again.

 

Curiosity overrode caution and Kiriya raised his arm in front of his face. Just as he expected, patches of orange data ran over his skin. He groaned and let his arm fall, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself. A mistake in the long run, it sent another wave of burning pain in between his ribs. Using his elbows to prop himself up, the corner dared to inspect the damage. Through the buttons of his shirt he could see the orange gash trying to repair itself. And failing miserably. Kiriya tsked.

 

Out of instinct, his body moved to protect and curl in on itself, but his legs met resistance. Glancing down, Kiriya learned his chest wasn’t the only thing glowing. Reaching for his left ankle, he grabbed at the multi-colored binds secured around it and pulled. It didn’t budge, but it did send an electric shock through his body. Kiriya jerked and sunk into the dirt, a choice number of words leaving his lips.

 

“Those are Level 0 binds. Normally they wouldn’t be able to hold someone like you. But given the circumstances, they’ll have no problem keeping you still...” Kiriya couldn’t place where exactly the voice was coming from, but he knew who it belonged too. With his greatest weapon taken away, he had no choice but to brace himself and defend.

 

Kiriya started with sarcasm, his eyes following the colorful trail until it wrapped around a concrete pillar. “How nice of you to think of me.”

 

“Not you, specifically. Any of the Bugsters would have sufficed,” Masamune informed him. He finally appeared from the shadows. No longer transformed, but twice as intimidating. Parts of his body matched Kiriya’s chest – wide open and crackling. “Personally I would have preferred Perfect Puzzle. Two birds and all.”

 

Kiriya couldn’t suppress the growl that sounded low in his throat. He didn’t even want to think of Poppy in this predicament. And if it was Parado, Emu would be unable to transform. Hell, he even hated to imagine Kuroto. Though he was sure they would simply kill each other and save everyone a lot of effort.

 

“However -” Masamune speaking brought Kiriya out of his thoughts. “You being here may just be a blessing in disguise.”

 

Kiriya raised his eyebrow at the idea of this – he glanced around – being anything close to a blessing. “Even if I still had the jacket, I don’t think I’d want to be on your side again. Would you even believe the Dark Lazer act?”

 

Masamune laughed the same laugh Kiriya had heard before. The one that hinted there was something more there; a plan unfolding right before their eyes. Kiriya didn’t know what was worse. The fact that he was laughing, or that he had no idea what was the source of the amusement. Besides him. He followed the older man as he crossed the room, noticing the work table and its colorful collection of wiring. His belt and cell phone sat silently on the corner. Kiriya stared at them longingly, not even noticing Masamune following his gaze.

 

“You’ll get them back in due time.”

 

“Do I get to walk out of here, too?” Kiriya’s question was ninety percent sarcasm.

 

“You have my word,” Masamune said as if his word meant anything. It was Kiriya’s turn to laugh. Though it was cut short by the crack in his chest flaring up – sending a jolt of data through his veins.

 

“Painful, isn’t it?” Masamune circled the worktable before gesturing his arm towards Kiriya.

 

“Just a tad uncomfortable,” Kiriya snorted back through clenched teeth, unable to stop the sarcasm even at a disadvantage. He shifted, trying to hide the glow under his shirt.

 

“It was the opposite for me. Pure agony for what seemed like years, until I was able to restore myself to this point. Now, like you, I’m only a – how did you say it – tad uncomfortable.”

 

“Well, you were only dead for six months, so it couldn’t have been that bad.”

 

Chuckling, Masamune continued. “Still hiding your fears behind stupid smiles and sarcasm, I see.”

 

Kiriya didn’t disappoint. “The ladies love it.”

 

“And how do scrawny interns feel about it?”

 

Kiriya cleared his throat, opting to shut down and wonder how obvious he had been. And just how long Masamune had been lurking around; hiding in the shadows like a cartoon villain. Masamune took the silence and ran with it.

 

“The Gamedeus vaccine. If I read that correctly, it was made by combining the data of Dangerous Zombie and the virus himself?” Masamune sounded interested, but Kiriya had a feeling the older man already knew the answer. Still, he entertained his captor. After all, he wasn’t going anywhere.

 

“I just used your son to build antibodies. He makes a good guinea pig.”

 

There was a deep chuckle that made Kiriya uneasy. There was more to this interrogation, he knew it.

 

“And at the same time, you discovered something very useful to me.” Now that he had Kiriya’s attention, the former CEO continued. “Bugsters like us, we can’t exist without our Gashats – the game data that gives us life. For us to fully exist, our games need an ending. Chronicle was never completed.”

 

“That has nothing to do with my research. That was your own -”

 

“Your research is going to get me what I want, Lazer.” Masamune cut him off, a hint of aggression in his voice. “You proved something no one else was thinking and put the puzzles in place. I could have used any of the CR Bugsters, but you – you are exactly what I needed.”

 

Kiriya’s stomach flipped with unease, and he forgot to add his own input. There wasn’t a hint of sarcasm that could counter what he was dreading. He silently dared Masamune to continue.

 

“I could have easily revived Chronicle on my own -”

 

“And Emu would have sent you where you truly belong.” A spark of sass returned, leaving Kiriya rather proud of himself.

 

“After I return with a stronger, better version of Chronicle, this is where I will belong.”

 

“And now that the evil plan is out – where do I fit in? I need to know for when Emu breaks the door down. Prevention purposes and all.”

 

Kiriya didn’t know what was so funny, but Masamune never stopped laughing. He pointed over his shoulder at the cell phone and Game Scope.

 

“I doubt there will be any broken doors, the signal is blocked – there is no tracing your devices.” There was a moment of silence as he let that sink in. The games stopped and the laughter settled. Masamune’s smile was wide and full of madness. “As for you, I’ll be using your data to bring my vision to life.”

 

“Think I’ll pass. In case you forgot, I’m one of the good guys now. See? Red jacket.” Kiriya eased back on his elbows, subtly putting space between him and the older man. Backing away as far as the cords would let him go.

 

“How about this? I’ll give you a choice – it can be you, with your data. Or we can have one of your fellow Bugsters take your place. It won’t be as good as expected, but I always make a plan B. So what will it be?”

 

Kiriya’s eyes darted from side to side. He didn’t even bother trying to hide his thought process. He needed to buy time – to plan and think of a way out of this mess. If Emu couldn’t find him (for now, Emu always found him), then he’d scrape by on his own. He’d done it before against Masamune. He could do it again. But unlike last time…

 

“Perhaps I would use DoReiMiFa Beat -” Masamune taunted, his voice more off-kilter than usual. Kiriya flinched.

 

“Perfect Puzzle, maybe?”

 

It felt like a count down. If he didn’t make a choice now, the button would be pressed. The bomb would explode. And he would be the reason so many lives had been lost. Kiriya felt the ache in his chest – not knowing what the right choice would be. Every fiber of his moral being screamed No; as if he actually had a choice.

 

“And if you’re so keen on seeing your intern, I can bring his head and -”

 

“No!” Kiriya screamed. He let go of his emotions and stumbled forward; ignoring the burning sensation in his legs as he gripped Masamune’s ankle. The older man’s face turned to pure disgust as he swung his leg back. Seconds later his foot collided with Kiriya’s jaw, and the coroner hit pillar head first. Sinking to the dirt, he silently (and temporarily) surrendered. The choice no longer in his hands.

 

“ _Back so soon?” Jungo looked down at him. His face was oddly peaceful for someone who used to be nothing but skin, bones and anxiety. His smile was knowing, and Kiriya had to return it._

 

“ _What can I say? I missed you.”_

 

_Jungo’s smile dropped. “And I missed you. Doesn’t mean I wanted you to visit so soon.”_

 

“ _I think I’m here to stay, buddy.” Kiriya sat up, resting his elbow on his knee. The_ _halls were quiet. And not the creepy fun quiet he used to scare new nurses on body duty._ _Being dead was boring._ _Jungo chuckled_ _as he shook his head._

 

_The humor in Jungo’s voice was gone and he sighed. “You should go now.”_

 

He was still in the dirt, two muffled voices somewhere above him. Both he recognized. Neither he liked. No longer caring if he was noticed or not, he pushed himself back into a sitting position. The task was a lot harder than before. Kiriya could feel the burning of orange data across his skin; ten times worse than the last time he woke. His lip was bruised, he could feel it.

 

Hissing, he looked over at the conversing pair. Masamune looking more smug than usual; and beside him squirmed Salty. Not the usual Salty that Emu had destroyed many times. A new version with hints of Lazer, just at the older Rider had promised. His cape and hat, burgundy instead of blue. Pinks and blacks where whites and reds used to be.

 

Kiriya couldn’t believe what he was seeing - and couldn’t believe he was the one responsible. Masamune was the first to turn and face him, his stature reeking of creepy confidence. As if he was back to being a normal CEO, acknowledging a company that helped him move forward.

 

“From the bottom of my heart, I mean every word. Thank you, Kujo Kiriya,” his own named sounded terrible on Masamune’s lips.

 

“You have successfully helped me take the first steps to reviving Chronicle. This is only the start of a wonderful partnership.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, y'all got Kiriya alive. Y'all happy?


End file.
